


Their Songs II

by ahsim_ynnad



Series: Songs For You [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Jealous Avengers, M/M, Minor James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Multi, Past Pepper/Rhodey/Tony, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Everyone knew that Tony had a song for the important people in his life.What they didn't know was what Rhodey's or Pepper's songs were.-Can be read by itself.





	Their Songs II

**Author's Note:**

> Little Things Mean A Lot - Kitty Kallen

Everyone knew that Tony had a song for the important people in his life. 

They had know each others songs- Clint was still mad that his started off a joke, but had accepted it, knowing his was the best.

What they didn't know was what Rhodey's or Pepper's songs were.

For all the time they had spent with the man, they didn't know- all except Thor apparently.

"What is it?" "When did ya hear it?" Question followed his statement and he just shrugged.

"Years ago, when Anthony and I had dated first." He said. 

"What is it?" Steve asked, and Thor looked like he was trying to figure it out, which was a given, since he probably didn't know it to begin with.

"Let's see- I remember walking in to see Rhodey with a cast on his leg, and Anthony playing-, I know that-" then a lightbulb went off in Thor's mind. "Little Things Mean Lot." He said with a grin, making them all stop.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked.

They were pretty sure Thor had the wrong song, so imagine their surprise when Clint woke them up in the morning, to show them Tony playing for Rhodey.

They came in a little into the song rushing and as quiet as possible, and heard both men singing to an instrumental, probably due to the fact Tony accidentally broke his guitar while testing out a new project for SI.

> _"arm as we cross the street_
> 
> _Call me at six on the dot_  
_A line a day when you're far away_  
_Little things mean a lot,"_

Steve was starting to get it, doing the same for Bucky whenever Bucky had shipped out.

> _"Don't have to buy me diamonds and pearls_  
_Champagne, sables or such_  
_I never cared much for diamonds and pearls_  
_'Cause honestly honey, they just cost money,"_

Bruce understood quickly, remembering what Tony was like in the beginning.

> _Give me your hand when I've lost the way_
> 
> _Give me your shoulder to cry on_  
_Whether the day is bright or gray _  
_Give me your heart to rely on_
> 
> _Send me the warmth of a secret smile _  
_To show me you haven't forgot_  
_For always and ever, now and forever_  
_Little things mean a lot"_

Clint got it after that, he wasn't sure before, but he got it.

> _"Give me your hand when I've lost the way_  
_Give me your shoulder to cry on_  
_Whether the day is bright or gray_  
_Give me your heart to rely on_
> 
> _Send me the warmth of a secret smile _  
_To show me you haven't forgot_  
_That always and ever, now and forever_  
_Little things mean a lot"_

"Makes sense." Steve said as the music faded out on the speakers.

"Yeah I'd say." Bucky agreed, and Tony looked up with a smile.

"So what's Pepper's song?" Clint asked, stepping further into the room.

"Jessie's girl." Tony supplied with no pause, making Rhodey chuckle- but he didn't deny it, making them question if that really was the song.

Sure, they weren't insecure in their relationship with Tony, but a surge of jealously still rang through them, knowing Rhodey and Pepper could have Tony to themselves any moment with just one question.


End file.
